How it All Started
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: This is how Butterfly Kiss formed and how they met each other. Butterfly Kiss is Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, and Sophie's band in Melting the Ice. So, this is kind of like the prequel to Melting the Ice. -AU-


**This story is how Butterfly Kiss came to be. So, its kind of like a prequel to Melting the Ice.**

**ENJOY! c:**

* * *

A girl with long wavy blonde locks stood in front of the gates to enter her new high school. Her name was Sophie Lovelace and she had transferred here for her freshman year in high school.

She tugged at the hem of her school's navy blue pleated skirt. The school's uniform also consisted of a white collared button-down blouse, a matching blue tie, and white knee high socks.

She looked up at her new school and pushed open the glass doors.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I walked down the halls of LaRousse High, known for its Entertainment Department. It ranged from dance to music to acting. Most of the famous celebrities had graduated from here.

As I walked, I admired the inside of the school. The lockers were in all shades of colors, since the student who occupies it can change it to the color of their choice.

I walked into the principal's office and welcomed the cool air from the air conditioners. It was still early September so it was still hot outside.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" chirped a feminine voice.

I looked up to see a light brown haired woman.

"I'm the new transfer student at this school. I just need to get my schedule."

"Okay. What's your name, sweetie?" she asked.

"Sophie Lovelace."

"Lovelace...Lovelace...Lovelace..." I heard her murmur my last name as she went searching in a file cabinet.

I looked around the office and saw a trophy case. _'The school had won tons of trophies!'_ All were won from the drama and music branch of the Entertainment Department.

"Aha! Here it is!"

The secretary held up a thin manila folder in the air in triumph. She took a piece of paper out and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Miss..."_ 'I didn't even know her name! How embarrassing! I bet my face was all red.'_

She just laughed and said, "Miss. Jasmine."

I gave her a look of relief. "Thanks Miss. Jasmine." I give her a smile and walked out the door with her waving at me and wishing me luck at my new school.

* * *

**May's POV**

I sat in the back of the classroom during homeroom with my childhood friends. They were talking beside me but I wasn't paying attention to them. Dawn was trying to get us to go shopping with her but I was ignoring her. Misty and Leaf were doing to same. When she realized no one was paying attention to her, she crossed her arms and pouted as she slumped down in her seat. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

The door slid open and in walked our teacher, Ms. Erika. She had short black hair, pulled back by a red orange headband, and gray/green eyes. "Okay, students! Today, we have a new transfer student."

Everyone perked up from this piece of news._ 'Its rare for people to transfer into this school a week into the school year.'_

"Please come in." A girl with long blonde hair and pink eyes walked in and stood next to the teacher. "Please introduce yourself to everyone."

The new transfer student looked at us meekly, "My name is Sophie Lovelace and I moved here from Floaroma Town, Sinnoh."

Ms. Erika nodded her head in approval and looked around the classroom. "Okay. Your seat will be in front of Miss Maple. Miss Maple, raise your hand."

I raised my hand and Sophie walked over to the table in front of me. She sat down and faced the front of the classroom.

I tapped on her left shoulder. She turned around and looked at me quizzically.

"So, you're Sophie right?" I asked._ 'You idiot! Of course she's Sophie! She just said that a minute ago!'_ I thought mentally slapping myself.

She nodded her head slowly, not knowing where I was going with this. I didn't know either.

"I'm May. My friends," I point at Dawn, Misty, and Leaf. "Leaf, the brunette, Misty, the redhead, and Dawn, the bluenette that's pouting."

"Hi!" said Dawn, super excited to talk to the new student. "I hear that Floaroma Town is a nice place."

Sophie flinched at the volume of her voice and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is" said Sophie. "It is full of different kinds of flowers and they make the air smell sweet. It's like living in a garden."

A loud earsplitting ring echoed around the room.

"That's the bell," said Leaf.

"We better get to our next class. Let me see your schedule to see if we got any classes together," I said.

Sophie takes her schedule out from her gray tote bag and hands it to me. I scan her paper and smile to find that she has the same exact schedule as me, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn. At LaRousse High, every student has the same schedule til the day they graduate. They could switch around some classes, but that was it.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck with us for the rest of the school year," I say grinning.

She grins back and we five walk down the hall together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So who is out dance teacher?" asks Sophie as we sit on the floor.

"Her name is Mrs. Fantina. She's okay...just a bit too...eccentric," said Misty.

Sophie looked weary with this new piece of information and looks around the room. Three of the walls are made up of mirrors while the fourth wall consisted of the window. The window took up the whole wall!

_Foom!_

A puff of purply pink smoke appeared in front of the door. A figure with purple hair appeared through the colored smoke.

"I am Mrs. Fantina!" she said with her hands up in the air.

All the students sweat dropped at their energetic teacher.

"Word on the street is that we have a new dancer among us." Mrs. Fantina looked around the dance studio and her eyes landed on Sophie. "Ahh...there is our new star!"

Sophie squirmed, uncomfortable with everyone's stare on her. "Introduce yourself, mon petit cygne." **(My little swan.)**

Sophie looked at her new friends for help but they just shrugged as in 'Go for it.'

Sophie sighed. "My name is Sophie Lovelace and I came here from Floaroma Town, Sinnoh."

"Fabuleux! A beautiful town it indeed was" said Mrs. Fantina nodding her head.

Sophie took this a sign to sit back down. Misty put her her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder to indicate that Mrs. Fantina did this to all of the new students.

"So, have we decided on what dance to do?"

No one raised to their hands. "No? Well then, it seems that I will have to pick one at random."

Mrs. Fantina walked over to the closet in the back wall and retrieved a hat. She walked back to the front of the class. "In this hat are pieces of paper labeled with a style of dance." With this, she stuck her hand inside the hat and took out a piece of paper. She flipped open the piece of paper and her eyes had an evil glint in them.

She looked at us and smiled mischievously. "The dance style we will be doing this year is...BALLET!" Mrs. Fantina was ecstatic when she saw the horror on the boy's faces. She even doubled over in laughter.

She recomposed herself and stood up seriously. "Okay! Now go get changed my lovely students!"

The girls went through one of the doors in the back of the room and the boys went in the other.

* * *

**In Changing Room**

"Damn! I can't believe we have to do ballet" said Misty obviously aggravated from the choice of dance. She was wearing a teal colored halter leotard with a short high low laced skirt. The back reached up to her knees whereas the front went to mid thigh.

"Why? I think it will be fun" said Leaf. Leaf was wearing the same thing as Misty except hers was green and hers had laced short sleeves on the top.

May snorted. "Says the one who took ballet when they were younger." May was wearing a burgundy leotard in the same skirt style but her top was sleeveless and had spaghetti straps.

Leaf stuck her tongue out at her.

"I think ballet would be fun" Sophie piped up, backing up Leaf. Sophie was wearing a lavender leotard with lace sleeves that stopped a few inches from her wrist. She wore the same short high low skirt.

"Yeah. Don't be such sissies" said Dawn teasing her friends. Dawn was wearing the exact same thing as May except her's was pale pink.

Misty and May just sighed in defeat. Its not like they could do anything about their dance choice.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"What was that?" asked Sophie tilting her head to hear the noise better.

"That's just Mrs. Fantina telling us to hurry up" responded Misty.

The girls hurriedly tied the ribbons up their pointe shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

"Great! Everyone is here." said Mrs. Fantina. She glared at the boys. They were practically drooling looking at the girls in leotards in front of them. Mrs. Fantina smacked a couple of them in the head with her hand. "Humph! It is rude to stare at a lady so openly."

The girls in the class giggled. The guys took a sudden interest in their shoes.

"Now that that is behind, we shall start with some simple stretches. Everyone get in to a group."

Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Sophie automatically went into a group together. They seemed inseparable after half of the school day was over. **(I time skipped ;3)**

The girls began stretching. They were all surprisingly very flexible. Leaf and Sophie went down doing splits and stretched their arms from side to side to touch the tips of their toes. May and Dawn were stretching their legs backwards to touch their heads while standing up. Misty was doing the same except her leg was in the front. The other groups gawked at them in shock and admiration.

"That is wonderful girls!" said Mrs. Fantina fawning over the girl's group. She glanced at the clock and a disappointed looks crossed her face. "Seems like our time is up. Everyone go back into the locker rooms and change!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and shuffled into the dressing room.

* * *

"That was better than I had expected" said May when they were leaving Mrs. Fantina's dance studio.

Misty nodded in agreement. "We have music class with Mr. Nando now."

The girls headed in the direction of the music room.

* * *

**Time Skip~**

"Welcome everyone" said the long black haired man, known as Mr. Nando. He was wearing a olive green suit **(It would be weird to see a teacher wear what he wore in the show ._.)**.

Sophie sat in a seat behind Dawn. The seats consisted of bleachers which was weird considering it was a classroom, but it was unusually large.

"The new student, Sophie, please sing us a song."

Sophie froze up on the spot. She did not know that she was supposed to sing a song. Dawn turned around and looked at her sympathetically.

_'Let's just get this over with'_ thought Sophie.

She got up out of her seat and went to stand next to Mr. Nando. He stepped back and waved his hand in flourish which clearly meant 'the stage is all yours.'

Sophie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. She opened her mouth...

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I miss you..._

Sophie stopped suddenly. She looked almost sheepish at Mr. Nando. "That's all I have for my song so far."

The room was shocked silent. She seemed like a totally different person when she sang. Her voice was clear and strong. The class then erupted into applause. May and Leaf started to whistle while Misty and Dawn were jumping out of their seats. Sophie turned red and walked back to her seat.

* * *

"That was the most embarrassing thing I had to do" wailed Sophie after Music class.

"We all had to do it" said May, trying to comfort the wailing girl.

"Why didn't you guys warn me?"

"School rules" said Misty.

Sophie pouted. The five girls walked back to their homeroom. **(A/N: I am making the day short. Too much writing!)**

They slid open the door and went to their seats. Ms. Erika was sitting by her desk, sipping on a cup of tea.

She glanced up when she heard the door open. She smiled at the girls. "So, how was your first day here Sophie?"

"It was good. A lot of unexpected stuff, but overall, good."

"That's great to hear. You will learn to love it here at LaRousse High."

With that, the girls walked to their seats. They plopped down their bags and went to talk to each other.

"So...we have been discussing..." said May slowly. Sophie leaned in for her to continue.

"If you would to join us in a band!" said Dawn excitedly.

May glared at her. "I was going to say that."

"Oops" said Dawn sheepishly.

"Well...?" asked Leaf. The four girls all swiveled their attention on the blonde girl.

She shifted in her seat. The girls looked worried. Then, Sophie broke into a huge smile and said, "I would love to."

"WOOT!" cheered Leaf. Everyone in the class turned to look at her. "Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Everyone, you may now leave" said Ms. Erika.

Everyone filed out of the room.

Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, and Sophie were the last to go out. "See? What did I tell you?" called out Ms. Erika to her new student.

Said student turned around and gave her teacher a bright smile and walked out of the classroom.

Sophie ran down the hall catching up to her new friends and soon to be bandmates. They were waiting for her by the school's glass doors. When Sophie caught up to them they walked out the door, arms linked together.

* * *

**The ending for this was weird. But hoped you liked it anyways! .**

**The song she was singing was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne c:**


End file.
